sandiego_cooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Rioichi Cooper
Rioichi Cooper (リオイチ・クーパー, Rioichi Kūpā), is both a fictional character and tritagonist of the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. He was an anthropomorphic, male, brown raccoon thief who was a member of the Cooper Clan and Sly Cooper's Japanese ancestor from the Feudal Japan during the 16th and 17th century. He was the developer of the Ninja Spire Jump and the Leaping Dragon Technique, both of which were utilized highly during his thieving career. Likewise, Rioichi was a master chef who invented sushi and owned a renowned sushi restaurant in Japan. Rioichi Cooper is the first ancestor the Sandiego-Cooper Alliance encountered. "Bentley-san, though the bamboo forest is dense, water flows through it without effort." :—"Rioichi Cooper, to Bentley. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Steve Blum (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Fur Color: Dark Brown and Light Brown * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality As a ninja with great wisdom and discipline, Rioichi was calm and very respectful towards others such as Sly and the gang, using honorifics when addressing them and speaking in a riddle-like fashion with Japanese proverbs. He was very open minded, especially after the events involving El Jefe's takeover. When Rioichi first met Sly and was told that Sly was his descendant from the future, he immediately believed him. He extended this side to his other relatives as well, as when asked to retrieve Bob's cane, he expressed that he was honored to help his "most-hairy ancestor" and showed him respect. He was also very calm even in the strangest situations and stated that he was a ninja, and so never alarmed. Just like Sly, Rioichi was quite cocky, which led Bentley to believe he was the one Sly got it from. Relationships Friends/Allies * Sandiego-Cooper Alliance ** Cooper Gang *** Murray Hippo *** Bentley Turtle *** The Guru *** Dimitri Lousteau *** Panda King ** Carmen's Team *** Carmen Sandiego *** Player *** Ivy *** Zack Family * Cooper Clan (ancestors and descendants) ** Sly Cooper Neutral * INTERPOL ** Carmelita Fox * Penelope Rivals Enemies * Clockwerk * Cyrille Le Paradox * El Jefe * Toothpick Powers and Abilities Rioichi's original technique was the Ninja Spire Jump which allowed him to land on narrow spires as light as a feather; giving him the ability to infiltrate the heavily fortified castles and temples of Feudal Japan with ease. Some time later, he created an extension to this technique called the Leaping Dragon. By channeling his focus toward a target while on a spire, Rioichi was able to jump great distances. Rioichi was also skilled with his twin bamboo canes and used them for different methods of attack. One such attack consisted of Rioichi using his canes to shoot a barrage of blue shuriken in front of him. Another similar attack consisted of him charging his canes, which he then slams them down to release a shockwave. After many years of training, Rioichi had gained an unrivaled knowledge and mastery of Ninjutsu, the traditional Japanese technique of espionage, characterized by stealthy movement and camouflage. This allowed him to sprint without alerting anyone nearby. In addition to his thieving skills, Rioichi was also a master chef, himself being the creator of sushi. His restaurant was often considered the finest in Japan. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Becoming a Sushi Chef When he was a young man, Rioichi went on a fishing trip one day and caught a giant, ferocious great white shark. He was about to kill the shark but it pleaded for its life. That is when Rioichi noticed a mysterious mark of the Cooper Clan on the shark's chest, believing it to be a sign. Rioichi spared his life and in return the shark swore loyalty to Rioichi and served as his mount at war. They were victorious together and were graciously rewarded by the Emperor. As years passed, the shark grew too old to fight, and knowing of Rioichi's dreams to begin a sushi house, the shark asked Rioichi to honorably end his life and use him to start his sushi restaurant. At the shark's funeral it was a bittersweet end; Rioichi wept for his closest friend, but he also produced the finest, sweetest, most succulent great white shark sashimi. It was a big hit which led to Rioichi building his famous sushi house. This shop also provided the perfect cover for his thieving exploits. Writing in the Thievius Raccoonus While sneaking into the thickly fortified castles of Feudal Japan, Rioichi developed the Ninja Spire Jump. He also developed a technique that allowed him to jump large distances between spires, which he named the Leaping Dragon. Some time during his life, Rioichi visited the Cooper Vault on Kaine Island and added his knowledge to that of his ancestors. In addition to leaving his weapons and armor in his section of the Vault, he also built an obstacle course which required one to use the Ninja Spire Jump to navigate through several swords that thrust out of the walls. Synopsis ''Sandiego Cooper'' Meeting and aftermath Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Rioichi Cooper Sly Cooper Wiki Notes & Trivia * Rioichi's coloration is reminiscent to that of Japanese raccoon dogs. * Rioichi was named after the series' localization producer, Ryoichi Hasegawa. * An early design of Rioichi's cane had two bandages, one on the pole and one on the hook. In the finalized version, it had only the pole bandage. * Rioichi has shown signs of being extremely in touch with his spiritual side. This is shown when the player is idle from the controller. Rioichi will begin meditating and then float above the ground. * While unselected at the Japanese hideout, Rioichi can be seen trying to catch a fly with chopsticks. This is a reference to The Karate Kid, where the protagonist's Japanese teacher, Mr. Miyagi, tries to catch a fly for good luck, though constantly fails. * According to a wanted post near the Japan Hideout, Rioichi has been wanted for 1,000,000,000 (one billion) yen. * Much like Sir Galleth Cooper, Rioichi owns a sword but does not use it in combat. * While Rioichi invented sushi within the Sandiego Cooper series, the actual inventor of modern nigiri-style sushi was Hanaya Yohei. Category:Characters